Open Umbrella
by SuddenlyI'mMr.Sex
Summary: Mycroft has his first meeting with Molly. Set shortly after A Study in Pink. Non-romantic pairing.


She was nice and cheerful. Traits one would not expect to find in someone who worked so closely with the dead. Molly Hooper however was someone who exceed all expectations Mycroft Holmes had of her.

He was constantly surprised by her cheerful demeanor, her childlike wonder in all things, and her startling intelligence. This was not something easily accomplished. He had watched her for weeks. He had dug around her past, spied on her, had someone follow her. However all this was standard procedure for anyone would come into constant contact with his little brother.

However unlike a majority of the others she was actually _**interesting**_. Despite her mousy disposition Molly Hooper was brilliant. It had been easy to dig up her educational records as well as the various medical journals she had published under the pen name Emily Hay. Her IQ rivaled even his. Though do to her aversion to all social situations, gullibility, and blind faith in the goodness of humanity it had been easy for her to be underestimated. Something he intended not to do.

She was fun to watch as well. She reminded him of an adorable little mouse by the way she would scurry around. She was always so fun to watch especially when she was forced to have contact with other living beings. Something he had forced her to endure more often. She was just so awkward.

However the time for amusement was over and it was time to test Miss. Hooper. Mycroft Holmes had a routine for his tests. A menacing phone call followed by a tense car ride with Anthea and ending with the meeting. This plan would not work with Miss. Hooper and should he even attempt to try, it would no doubt she would become utterly useless. Therefore Mycroft had decided on a much more personal approach. Of course like he did with John he would offer her a massive amount of money in exchange for information regarding Sherlock. Her response would decide if she could be trusted.

So on one particularly dreary morning Mycroft stood beneath the shaded expanse of his umbrella as rain pelted from the sky. It took only seconds for Miss. Hooper to race out of the hospital trying in vain to escape the cold droplets of rain. She was without an umbrella due to his interference of course. Miss. Hooper had taken refuge under a store awning for the moment. Mycroft seeing this as his opportunity glided over to the now soaked girl.

"Miss. Hooper? May I have a word with you?" he asked in what he referred to as he "civilian" tone. Miss. Hooper looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. It took a moment for her to realize that she had three options. One she waited under the awning and wait for what could be hours, for the storm to recede. Two she could try to brave her way through the freezing rain and end up horribly sick, or three she could talk to this man and take advantage of his umbrella. The choice of course was obvious.

It took mere moments for the odd pair to be welcomed into the warmth of a nearby bakery. Mycroft ever the gentleman gave Miss. Hooper his large and warm jacket to ease the chill from her bones. After the waitress had come and gone the pair sat in relative silence till their orders came back. They were sizing each other up, anticipating the others next move. Mycroft could practically she her mind whirring.

Once the tea and cake arrived he found himself slightly amused by the way her thin fingers curled around the hot cup and how she sipped ever so delicately at the steaming liquid. Mycroft cleared his throat and once again caught the young pathologists attention. "Miss. Hooper I was wondering if perhaps I could ask you a few questions, regarding your friend Mr. Sherlock Holmes." he questioned his voice practically dripping with politeness. As soon as the name left his lips Miss. Hooper's eyes grew to the size of saucers with her pupils to match, her skin tinted read and she immediately begin biting at her lips.

Mycroft couldn't help but smirk. So the little chit was in love with his brother. This new piece on information only made the situation all the more interesting.

"S-sure. Though I wouldn't say we are friends, well at least in the traditional sense." she stammered her face growing redder by the second.

"Well whatever information you could provide would be greatly appreciated. In fact I'm willing to pay you quite a handsome for any information you have or may come across in the duration of your acquaintance with him." he said. Mycroft was absolutely delighted when her eyes lit up with understanding before he had even finished speaking however those warm brown eyes suddenly turned cold. Miss. Hooper looked down at the tea she had been swirling in her cup. "I see." she whispered softly before turning those eyes back on him.

"Sir although a generous offer, I have no intention of telling you anything regarding Mr. Holmes" she said coolly and quickly before standing and removing the jacket. "My break is almost at it's end and I am afraid I must go, so if you would please excuse me." she said before moving to hand the jacket to Mycroft however she was met with resistance.

"Keep the jacket Miss. Hooper. It is still pouring out there and you need much more then I. I apologize for offending you." he said a small smile on his face. Miss. Hooper stood in shock for a moment her face still hard, but as the seconds passed her face softened and the anger slowly ebbed from her eyes. "Thank you for the jacket, and the tea. Aside from what just occurred it was lovely. Have a nice day." she said her voice full of sincerity.

Mycroft sat in the shop for a bit longer, thinking over his meeting with Miss. Hooper. She could be trusted and would not be one to betray his brother. Miss. Hooper had once again surprised him with her last minute kindness. It was rare that someone who he had obviously offended be kind to him. Especially someone who didn't know who or what he was.

This was certainly interesting and Miss. Hooper no doubt was going to have an interesting future.


End file.
